The Boy
by I'llbeme813
Summary: It all started with a boy and it all ends with one simple word...Forever...


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

~!~

The story of a boy

There once was a boy with big green eyes.

He sat and watched as his parents died.

Along came a doctor who was pretty and pale.

His mother's coffin had the final nail.

A promise was made and it changed the boy's life.

Teeth even sharper than the blade of a knife.

Venom that raced hot in his veins.

A beast created without any reins.

Years pass by and others join.

A family made but not from the loin.

Two sisters;Two brothers;Two parents as one.

He was their very first handsome son.

The lonely one as well.

Until he met the girl who always fell.

His throat lit on fire.

She was was the beast's desire.

Her silent mind intrigued him so.

He couldn't decided if she was friend or foe.

Then he decided to follow fate.

He let go of that evil hate.

His unbeating heart was warmed.

Never forgetting the humanity he mourned.

The girl he would love forever.

The love that would never be severed.

Growls erupt and dishes break.

Room filled with smiles so fake.

A family leaves without a goodbye.

The boy tells an awful horrible lie.

Through the woods she will run.

Thinking her life is done.

Until that one tall Indian boy,

became her sun.

Tall as a tree and muscular too

Jacob Black was oh so new.

He pieced her together like he did the bikes.

To the movie they went in a car that wasn't Mike's.

A cliff and a vision sealed her fate.

The sun would seal his destiny, would she be too late?

To Voltera they rushed on a rescue mission.

Orders to obey that day were given.

Grounded and bored she sat all alone.

Thinking of how the boy looked as the sun shown.

Jacob was angry and hurt.

He left the bikes in her drive covered with dirt.

The chief got mad and broke up a fight.

Though the vampire, werewolf and human weren't in sight.

Finally one day her punishment stopped.

The conditions of freedom decided by the cop.

Jacob Black can hold back no longer.

Bella wished she could be stronger.

She tried to push him away.

A punch to the face was a mistake she made.

A brace on her hand and a brooding vampire

She dressed herself up in graduation attire.

She put the pieces together in her mind.

She knew what cold one they needed to find.

A vision again popped into Alice's head.

Newbors that could render them dead.

The wolves teamed up and Bella was mad.

A training session that they all had.

Jasper and his story was on Bella's mind.

Maria and Victoria had a common bind.

The army was coming and there was nothing they could do.

Up the mountain to a campsite the boy knew.

Freezing cold the boy was guilty

he let in the mutt that looked so filthy.

Jacob cuddled the girl until she was oh so warm.

Questions were answered on the eve of a storm.

Engagements revealed and a death wish invoked.

A kiss that left young Jacob Black stoked.

One that escapes will break his bones.

The Volturi heed warnings and then head home.

A wedding is planned with the help of her friend.

The time of her innocence will come to an end.

To the Isle they go on their honeymoon.

It ended for Bella all too soon.

Bruised but satisfied she felt rejected.

Perhaps Edward could be tempted.

Nothing worked until the night she awoke.

Tears in her eyes with the words she spoke.

A bump between her hips and a nudge here and there.

All Bella could really do was stare.

Edward was stone not moving at all.

That was until Alice's call.

He called it a thing and rushed outside.

A call that she had to hide.

The blonde would protect her, she'd understand.

She ran to her arms after the plane had landed.

A visit and disgust had Jacob's head a mess.

This would put his love to the test.

Deep spots of purple that covered her stomach.

He wondered how she could even love it.

He was a traiter to his brothers.

Making sure that over Bella he hovered.

The blood she drank made his stomach sick.

Though it was safer until the cup slipped.

A heart that slowed almost to a stop.

A sacrifice that in hell could rot.

He made a decision, the child would die.

Only the imprint had changed his mind.

The girl transformed to pale creature.

Edward would be her first hunting teacher.

The daughter they made was impatiant and cried.

All she wanted was for Jacob to die.

A snow fall and a relative had changed their plans.

The family set out to find different clans.

They witnessed her growth and heartbeat too.

A sheild in her mind that they tried to move.

Family that left without a goodbye

Stuck in the very back of their minds.

The future was scary and they had no clue.

There were only little hints on what to do.

In a field where her fate had been sealed so many times before.

The Volturi would do it just once more.

An unlikely visitor changed their thoughts.

A half human that Alice had brought.

Their daughter would live a happy life.

No angst, no hate and no strife.

In the meadow they sit, their future clear their connection unsevered

She opened her mind so he could hear, a loud clear word...Forever...


End file.
